Trouble at Hogwarts
by timeandspacedragon
Summary: CCS/YGO/HP Crossover Three powers must unite for the darkness to be defeated. Will the past help the present protect the future? Or will history repeat itself? SXS, TXE
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble at Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp, YGO belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and HP belongs to JK Rowling. The only thing I own is my imagination and Jean Prince.

-------- Location-------

POV

_Speaking Japanese_

**Speaking Ancient Egyptian**

Chapter 1 Sakura's Dreams and Hogwarts

Sakura's Dream

----------------Tomoeda,Japan------------------

Sakura's POV

The air rushed past me as I fell, but I was not afraid at all. Suddenly I stopped falling and began to fly. Looking around I see that I am in a palace or in a throne room to be exact. In the throne room there were two golden chairs with high backs and padding on the seats.

In the bigger of two chairs was a teenage boy with spiky black and red hair with blonde bangs. He had tanned skin and crimson eyes, he worelight, white linen that went from his shoulders and ended just above his knees, and a purple silk cape covered his shoulders and had sandals on his feet. His jewellery consisted of a golden crown that had what looked like wings on each side of his head and the eye of Horus was in middle of his forehead covered partly by his blonde bangs. There was a large golden necklace resting on his shoulders, and hanging around his neck was an upside down pyramid with the eye of Horus in the middle of it, on his ears he had large ankh earrings, and he also had golden armbands on each forearm and golden bands around his lower legs and stopped at his ankles, as well as a golden sash was around his waist.

In the smaller chair was a teenage girl with short chestnut brown hair, tanned skin and emerald green eyes. She wore a straight fitted dress and sandals on her feet. Her jewellery consisted of a golden headband with the eye of Horus in the middle, ankh earrings smaller than the boy's, she had a necklace with a golden chain and a golden udjat pendent. She had a golden armband on her right forearm and a golden bracelet around her left wrist with the eye of Horus in the middle.

"_She looks just like me"_ I said. Just then a guard came running in. "**My Pharaoh, my Princess we have caught the King of Thieves, Bakura." **

"**Bring him in."** The one the guard called Pharaoh said.

I knew that they were not speaking Japanese, but I could understand what they were saying perfectly. Suddenly I felt like I was being pulled out of the throne room, out of the palace. As I was being pulled into the sky I saw three huge monsters. One was a golden dragon, one was a long red dragon and the third was blue humanoid-type creature. All three looked like they were bowing to and smiling at me as I was being pulled away.

"Sakura" I heard

"Kero?" I asked

"SAKURA YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Kero yelled.

Dream End

Normal POV

A 16 year-old girl with chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes, named Sakura Kinomoto, wakes up to see, a winged teddy bear that is the false form, her guardian beast of the seal Cerberus.

"_Hoe? Kero?"_ she asks

"It's time for school." He said calmly. She rushes around to get ready. _"Good thing it's Friday."_ He mutters.(A/N school is only Monday – Friday.) After she finished getting dressed she hurries downstairs for breakfast.

_``Getting louder by the day, monster.``_ Said a tall 23 year old man with black hair and brown eyes named Touya Kinomoto.

_``Big brother, I am not a monster. ``_ She said angrily and stomps on his foot.

"_Calm down you two, Touya you should stop teasing your sister you are in collage now." _Said a kind voice coming from an equally kind and gentle man with short brown hair and glasses over top of brown eyes named Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"_Yes, Father"_ Touya said.

Before she sets down to eat she says `good morning` to her mother`s picture that is setting on the counter by the table. The beautiful woman with long chestnut brown hair in curls captured forever with a loving smile and kind, gentle, sweet look in her brown eyes that will always shine with everlasting love.

After breakfast she heads to school and meets up with a 15 year old girl with long wavy black hair and blue eyes, who was her cousin and best friend, named Tomoyo Diadouji.(A/N they were born in the same year, but Sakura is 2 months and 2 days older) They head inside together ready to start another day of learning. At least Tomoyo was. Sakura was having a hard time concentrating in every one of her classes all she could think about was her dream. Until she was in her world history class when she heard something that made her dream make a little more sense. They had a guest speaker that day, an Egyptian woman named Ms Ishizu Ishtar, who was talking about the legend of the Nameless Pharaoh.

_``In ancient Egypt there was a wise and powerful king whose name was lost by time, the name he has been called even until this day. Is the Nameless Pharaoh. No one knows his true name or what happened for him to loss it. But there have been rumours that say in order to stop a great darkness he sacrificed his name and his life to bring light back to the world. After he died his little sister became the queen, but the name of the queen was also lost, and they had many peaceful years under her rule and when she died their cousin the High Priest Seth became the next king.`` _Ms. Ishtar was telling everyone. Sakura`s mind went back to her dream, _``Was that what my dream was showing me?" _She asked herself_. "Was that the nameless pharaoh and his sister?" "Why did she look like me?" _ She wondered. 

"_Sakura, the bell rang it's time to leave."_ Tomoyo said worriedly because she could see that Sakura has been thinking very hard about something all day. _"Is everything okay Sakura you seem out of it today."_ She said with a very worried expression on her face.

"_Hoe? Okay and everything's fine. I just had a very weird dream last night."_ She said with a smile. She gathered her books, got up from her desk and followed her out the door. As they were walking home Sakura tells Tomoyo about her dream_." And when Ms Ishtar was talking about that legend I think that is what my dream was showing me."_ When they when their separate ways home Sakura was still thinking about her dream.

Later that night Sakura was cooking dinner for Kero, Touya, her dad and herself. (A/N Touya and Fujitaka know about Kero and the cards.) After they finished dinner it was time for dessert and tonight it was Kero's favourite, chocolate pudding. As they were about to eat the dessert there was a tapping on the window, looking up they saw an owl tapping the window with its beck. Sakura got up and opened the window to let the bird in. The bird flew in and circled around for a few seconds, as if looking for something or someone and as if finding what it was looking for it landed right in front of Sakura, who sat back down at the table while the bird was circling, and held out its leg to revel a letter that it's holding for her to take. She took the letter and gave the owl some water before the owl flew out the window and back where it came from.

Looking at the letter she noticed that the paper was parchment and it was sealed with wax and the seal on the wax was in the shape of a shield. The shield was divided into four parts and a different animal was in each part. On the top left was a lion, the top right held a snake, the bottom left there was a badger and the bottom right there was an eagle. In the center there was an H.

Opening up the letter she read it out loud:

Sakura Kinomoto

Downstairs kitchen

Kinomoto house

Tomoada, Japan

Ms Kinomoto

We at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts. Please see the attached letter for the list of necessary school supplies and equipment, you will be starting in the sixth year. We also ask you to do as little of your own magic as possible for it could lead to confusion amongst the students and teachers. The term starts on the 1st of September and we await your owl no later than July 31st.

We have also sent letters out to Ms Diadouji, Mr. Li and Mr. Hiiragizawa. They will be going into the sixth year as well.

Yours Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

Sakura looks up from the letter to her father. _"Dad, can I go to Hogwarts, please?"_

"_Hell no you can't go, it's all the way in England_!" Yelled Touya

"_Touya, that is for dad to decide not you."_ Said Sakura calmly and then sticks out her tongue at him when she heard their father say 'yes you can go'.

"_WHAT?"_ Yelled Touya

"_It would be good for her to learn about other kinds of magic. It will also be good for her to see more of the world."_ Fujitaka said calmly.

"_But what about the Brat, he will be going as well."_ Touya tried to explain why she couldn't go.

"His name is not brat, it's Syaoran Li." She said angrily. She hates it when he and Kero call her love, Brat.

"_After the Final Judgment did you see him try to be anything but a friend to her?"_

"_No."_

"_So they became friends, not only that but best friends, Right?"_

"_But..." _he sighs. _"I guess you are right, you can go, squirt."_ Touya said in defeat.

"_Yay!"_ Sakura yelled.

"_Just take Kero with you and if there is any trouble Yue will be able sense it and help you."_ her dad said.

"_Okay." _She replied. Just then the phone rang she went to answer it."_Hello, Kinomoto residence, Sakura_ _speaking," _pause _"oh, hi Tomoyo what's up?" _Pause._ "You received the letter too? I can't believe you_ _have powers too." _Pause._ "Did your mom say you could go?" _Pause._ "Yeah, my dad said I could go too." _Pause _"Okay I will see you tomorrow. What time would you like me to be at your house?" _Pause._ "1pm it is see you then. Bye." _Pause, and then she hung up the phone.

The phone rang a second time and Sakura answered it again. _"Hello, Kinomoto residence, Sakura speaking," _pause,_ "oh, hi Eriol." _Pause._ "Yes, I am. Are you?" _Pause._ "That's wonderful, Tomoyo's going too."_Pause_ "I don't know he hasn't called me yet." _She said sadly. Pause. _"You are right Eriol." _She said happy again. Pause._ "Not yet, we just got our letters today." _Pause._ "Okay, see you soon, bye."_ Pause, and then she hangs up.

Just as she was walking away from the phone, I rang once more and Sakura picks it up again. _"Hello, Kinomoto residence, Sakura speaking." _Pause. _"Hi, Syaoran." _She said happily with a big smile on her face at hearing her love's voice again. Pause._ "So you have the letter too? Did your mom say you can go?" _Pause._ "Good that means we are all going to Hogwarts together_." Pause._ "Yep, he is coming too." Pause. "Yes, I will see you soon and I love you too. Bye." _She hangs up the phone once again. She turns around and sees the looks on her family's faces. Both Touya and Kero had their mouths so wide open a train could go through, while there was a smile on her dad's face.

"_YOU LOVE THE BRAT?"_ Both Touya and Kero yelled.

"_With all of my heart."_ She said calmly with a dreamy smile.

"_I am so happy that you have found your love at such a young age_." Her dad said.

She just smiled.

"_So, they are all going, that's good, I have feeling that something is going to happen and everyone has to stay together." _Kero thought, to himself. He didn't want to say it out loud because his mistress looks so happy to be going and he cares about her too much to see her upset over something he hopes to be just a feeling.

Later that night,

Sakura's Dream #2

Sakura's POV

"_I am back in the throne room, but there are more people now,"_ I thought_. "Sakura!"_ I heard someone one say. I look around and see a 16 year old boy with messy brown hair and amber eyes named Syaoran Li, another 16 year old boy with blue hair and blue eyes underneath glasses named Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo.

"_Looks like it." _Syaoran said.

"_Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol are we all having the same dream." _I asked

"_But, how?" _Asked Tomoyo

"_Maybe it involves us in some way, let's watch and see."_ Eriol wisely said.

So that's what we did. As I thought earlier there were more people in the room. The Nameless Pharaoh was still there as was the Princess. But there were eight other people there as well.

On the Pharaoh's right there were four people one was woman, who was standing behind and to the side of the Pharaoh, with long blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and wearing a white cape. The second was an old man with a pointed white beard, tanned skin, his left eye was replaced with a golden one, and he was wearing a long, white linen wrapped around his body and a smaller piece was covering his hair and he also had white sandals on his feet. On his right the third one was younger man with messy black hair, green eyes and tanned skin, he was wearing a white linen cloth tied around his waist in a long kilt and a cape from his left shoulder down to the right side of his waist with the extra piece. His jewellery consisted of a gold thick collar, golden armbands on his upper arms, gold wristbands and gold bands around his lower legs ending above his ankles and in his right hand was a golden scale. On his right the fourth was another man with tanned skin, wearing white linen cloth that went from his shoulders down to about his ankles, white sandals on his feet, and a cape down his back. His jewellery consisted of a thick gold band with what looked like horns with a circle in the middle over top of a white cloth that is covering his hair, on his shoulders was pointed golden shoulder pads-like things (A/N no clue what they are)that hold the cape on his shoulders, a band on each of his upper arms and down his forearms that start at his wrist and end at his elbows made out of gold, he also had a golden belt and gold bands just above his ankles on both legs and around his neck was a gold ring with a pyramid in the center and hanging from the ring were five points.

On the left side of the Princess there were four people the first one, who was standing behind and to the right of the Princess, was a young man with tanned skin, messy brown hair and amber eyes, he was wearing the same thing as the man with the ring except he had no cape and just the gold bands on his upper arms and gold belt around his waist. As well as a sword strapped to his back. The second was a woman with tanned skin, long black hair and blue eyes wearing a fitted dress, cape and sandals all in white. Her jewellery consisted of gold bands around her wrists, a hat with cloth covering her hair and a gold front that looks like a bird with its wings going around her face and a necklace all in gold. To her left was the third one, who was a man with short brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin wearing a long white linen kilt, and cape, a blue shirt and a tall blue hat with a gold snake in the center, a gold sash around his waist and white sandals. His jewellery consisted of a golden arm band on both of his upper arms, gold bands starting from both his wrists to his elbows. And in his right hand was a golden rod that looks like an axe with a ball in the center. The fourth person was a man with blue hair, blue eyes, long white linen kilt, shirt, cape as well as a white cloth over his head and white scandals. His jewellery consisted of gold thick hop earrings, gold armbands on his upper arms and more starting from his wrists to his elbows on both arms, and in his right hand was large key like thing that was mostly in the shape on an ankh.

The items in the right hands of three of the people, the ones around the necks of two and in the left eye socket of the last one all had the eye of Horus, except the key it had no symbol. Their holders where the High Priests and High Priestess of Egypt.

"_The one with the necklace looks like me." _Tomoyo said.

"_The one with the sward looks like me." _Syaoran said.

"_The one with the key looks like me." _Eriol said.

"_And the Princess looks like Sakura," _Syaoran said.

All at once they suddenly felt like they were being pulled out of the throne room, out of the palace and into the sky. As they were being pulled Sakura and the others saw that same monsters as Sakura saw last time and again they were bowing to and smiling at her and she still doesn't know why.

Everyone arrived back home but it was too early to wake up. But if anyone in Tomoada did wake up and looked towards the moon. They would have seen a figure with big wings, the same as Kero and Yue in their true forms, floating in the air right in front of the moon, and if anyone was close enough they would have see it was a woman was a smirk on her face and they would have heard her speak.

"Time is drawing near for three powers to unite, to bring down a great darkness and for a dove to take fight." She held out her hand and it started to glow. When the light died down two golden objects appeared floating above her hand. One was a golden bracelet that once belonged to the Princess. The other was the golden necklace that once belonged to the High Priestess. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the faces of Sakura and Tomoyo. "Go to your owners." She made the bracelet float higher and concentrated on only Sakura's face said," go to the Princess." And it disappeared. Then she made the necklace float higher and concentrated on Tomoyo's face and said," go to the High Priestess." And it too disappeared. "Use the Millennium Bracelet well my Princess and you use the Millennium Tauk well too High Priestess." She said with a smile before flying off into the night.

Chapter end

Well there you go my Cardcaptors, Yugioh and Harry Potter crossover. As well as my second story. Please rate and review.

timeandspacedragon


	2. Owners of the Items

**xXSakuraBlossomsXx :** Thank you, you made me blush and so happy, I hope you enjoy the second chapter.

Now on with the show (A/N always wanted to say that haha)

Trouble at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 because I still own nothing but my imagination and Jean Prince.

-------- Location-------

POV

_Speaking Japanese_

**Speaking Ancient Egyptian**

Chapter 2

Owners of the Items

Stranger's POV

------Domino City, Japan-------

Using one of my many powers I teleported myself to Domino City, right in front of the Kame Game Shop, I flew up to Yugi Mutou's window and went into his room and floated towards his bed. I used my power to look into his mind to see that he was having the same dream as the CCG (CardCaptor Group). "Perfect," I said with a smile. "The past shall know the present, and the present the past." I said before leaving his room and flying off towards Kaiba's mansion. Unbeknownst to me a certain spiky haired Pharaoh watched me from the time I arrived to when I left. "Who is she?" He wondered," and why does it feel like I know her?"(A/N Yugi had the dream not Yami.)

I flew to Kaiba`s mansion and went up to his bedroom window and I used my power to see he too, was dreaming of ancient times. "Perfect, soon Seto you will believe." I held out my hand and concentrated on his face, my hand started to glow and when the light died down a golden rod was in my hand. I then closed my eyes and concentrated even more on his face and the rod began to float above my hand and I said," go to your owner, go to the High Priest." The rod disappeared. "Use the Millennium Rod well, High Priest," I said with a smile. I bent my elbow more and brought my hand up closer to my face, and snapped my fingers and disappeared.

------------Hong Kong, China--------------

I reappeared in Hong Kong, right in front of Syaoran LI's window to be exact. With a smile on my face I held out both my hands and pictured his face in my mind. My hands started to glow. When the light died down a sword appeared. The sword was made out of steel, but it was forged in the sun and was infused with the power of the one who holds it now for I was the one who made it for the personal bodyguard to the Princess. The handle if the sword was made out of gold, on the end of it there was an amber ball with a cherry blossom in the center and the scabbard was made out of cherry wood with a gold inlay. I closed my eyes and saw only Syaoran's face, "go to you owner, go to the Princess's Guard." I said, and it disappeared. "Use the sword well for its true power will be revealed when you protect your true love." I said before I too disappeared with a snap of my fingers.

-----------Eriol's mansion, England------------

I reappeared in front of Eriol Hiiragizawa's mansion to see dawn has already broken."Damn, I forgot about the time difference, I know what I must do." I fly away from the mansion and far away from anyone. And land on top of a hill, holding out my hand I said a spell that only I knew and I had the power to use. "Gate of time and space open wide let only me come inside, take me back to Eriol's mansion 4 hours in the past." The gate opens and I walk inside.

When I walk back out, I am back at the mansion and dawn had yet to come."Perfect." I said with a smile as the gate closed and disappeared as if it never was.

I flew up to Eriol's window. "Good he is still asleep." I said, I held out my hand and concentrated on his face and my hand started to glow again, and when the light died down a golden ankh key appeared. Again I concentrated on his face. "Go to your owner, go to the High Priest." I said. "Use the Millennium Key well." I said before I flew into the night.

-----------Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England--------------

I flew to Harry Potter's house and floated up to his window. I went into his room and walked up to his bed and used my power to look into his mind, only to see that he was indeed having the same dream as the others. "Perfect." I whispered with a smile that never seemed to leave my face this night. I held out my hand and concentrated on his face, my hand started to glow once more, but this time when the light died down a golden scale was left behind. I placed it on his bedside table and went back outside. "Use the Millennium Scale wisely." I said quietly, before I flew away into the night. "Now, it's time to go to Hogwarts. There is still so much to be done." I said as I flew towards my destination. Wishing that I paid Harry's wonderful relatives (eye roll here) a night time visit to show them what a real freak could do. Oh well next time.

End of Chapter 2

What do you think so far? Please rate and review.

timeandspacedragon


	3. The Third Power

Trouble at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

-------- Location-------

POV

_Speaking Japanese_

**Speaking Ancient Egyptian**

Speaking Chinese

'Thinking'

Chapter 3

The Third Power

Stranger's POV

--------Hogwarts Castle, Scotland----------------

I finally arrived at Hogwarts when the sun was already in the sky once more. 'Albus, I am here. It's time.' I told the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, telepathically. 'I am in my office.' He said back. I brought my left hand up towards my face and snapped my fingers before I disappeared.

I reappeared in his office and setting behind the desk was an old man with a long gray beard, shoulder length gray hair and crescent moon glasses. "Ah, Jean Prince, it good to see you my old friend," he said.

"It is good to see you too, my old friend."I said, "As I said before I came it is indeed time. Send the letters out to Yugi Mutou, Ryou Bakura and Seto Kaiba."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked uneasily.

"Yes, Albus I am sure. Darkness is coming I'm afraid. The three powers must unite, you, yourself, had already put things in motion by inviting one of the three powers needed. So you will have two of the three here, now just invite the third. I had already given the items to them as well as the Sward of Ra to the Princess's Guard." I told him

"What do you mean, Princess? He asked.

Yes, I truly am a Princess and my name is Princess Jeanie and I am a gene princess. But I hate to be called Princess. I maybe royalty but I am still a gene, a servant.

"Albus, will you please stop calling me that?"

"Sorry, please forgive me."

"That's alright. And time will tell, dear friend, for in order for the darkness to be brought down the past and present must become one to protect the future."

"If you say that it is time then it is indeed time. So will you be coming to Hogwarts too?" I nodded my head, yes, "Will you be a student or a teacher?"

"I think I will be a sixth year student, Albus, and if it is okay with you I would like to be sorted now instead of in the Great Hall on the first day."

"Of course, we can do it now. Accio Sorting Hat." He said waving his wand and the sorting hat appeared on his desk, right in front of him. The hat went through its sorting song (A\N I am too lazy to write one). When it was done it was then placed on my head.

'Ah, Princess where should we put you.' The hat said in my mind.

'Hat, if you don't wish to be burnt to ashes, quit with the Princess crap. It's Jean Prince.' I thought back.

'Sorry, Ms. Prince, where should we put you? You are hard working and loyal maybe Hufflepuff. And you are creative and hold much wisdom maybe Ravenclaw. But you are also courageous and chivalrous, Gryffindor would work too. But I also see cunning and resourcefulness as well perfect for Slytherin. You are could go into any of them. Where do you want to go?' It asked confused on where my home will be for the coming year.

I may look like I am a 16 year old girl but I am in fact thousands of years old and when you have been alive for as long as I have you learn a few things, when you have been tossed aside by masters who had no more use for you and then get a master who was kind but had a mischief streak that could go around the world several times you learn to be use what you have and think on your feet.

'How about Gryffindor.' I thought back.

"GRYFFINDOR" it yelled.

"Very good, here is your school supplies list." Albus said

"Think you, Albus." I said back.

'I wonder if they will recognize me. Maybe one will but not the other.' I thought

"Jean."

"Yes, I am sorry Albus you were saying something?"

"Yes, I asked where you were planning on staying until term starts in four months."

"Oh, I will just stay at the Leaky Cauldron until the start of term. "

"Very well, I will see you on the first day. Until then, good day." He said kindly and dismissively.

"Yes, I will see you then." I said as I got up from the chair I was sitting in to leave as I walked away from the desk. I turned back to him raising my left hand to my face. "Don't tell anyone about me, Albus, if please." I asked. I saw him nod his head, promising that my secret was safe with him, before I snapped my fingers and disappeared.

Normal POV

--------Earlier that morning---------

------- Tomoeda, Japan----------

Sakura woke up from the strange dream where she saw doubles of her friends. The one was beside her and the other was wearing those weird clothes. She sat up and put her left hand on her forehead when she felt a weight on it, she looked at her wrist and saw the golden bracelet that was on the wrist of the Princess that looked like her_. "What? When? Who? Why? How?"_(A/N Translation: What is this, when did it get here, who put it here, why did they put it here, and how did it get here.) She asked quietly so not to wake up her still sleeping guardian. "_Hello and good morning."_ Someone said. She looked around and saw what looked like herself floating in the air over her bed. _"HOE!" _Sakura yelled surprised. _"It's okay. I will not hurt you."_ The look-alike said soothingly.( A/N I am not making her afraid of ghosts.) When she calmed down the look-alike asked her if she was okay and she nodded her head yes. _"Who are you?"_ She asked_. "I am the spirit of the Millennium Bracelet that you are wearing. I am Princess __Amunet _(mythical goddess of mystery), _please call me Ami, and I am your yami or darker half and you are my hikari or my light half." __Ami replied._ Sakura was surprised again when she realized she had not seen Kero yet after her yell, he was probably dreaming about tables full of food and beating Eriol's beast guardian, Spinel Sun, at a video game. _"Hello, my name is Sakura __Kinomoto."_ She said back.

At the Daidouji mansion, Tomoyo woke up and turned to her clock, to see that it was 7am, when she saw something from that weird dream she just awoke from, the gold necklace the woman who looked like her was wearing. She picked it up and suddenly a she heard a voice. _"Hello and good morning."_ The voice said. Tomoyo gaps in surprise and sees the woman in that weird dream the one who looked just like her. _"Hello, may I ask who are you?" _She asked politely. _"I am the spirit of the Millennium Tauk on the necklace that you are holding. I am the High Priestess Isis, please call me Isis, and I am your yami as you are my hikari."_ Isis told her. "_Good morning, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji."_ She replied back with a smile.

-------Domino City, Japan-------

In the bedroom with a skylight window above the Kame Game Shop, there was a 16 year old boy, with black and red spiky, gravity-defying hair with blond bangs, with big amethyst eyes and wearing blue pjs, named Yugi Mutou. Waking up from the weird dream to a tapping on the window, both Yugi and the spirit of his Millennium Puzzle, who looks like him except that the spirit has crimson eyes , more blonde in his hair and a little taller, Yami looked up at the skylight to see an owl tapping at the window with its beak. Yami floats up to the window and opens it to let the bird inside the room. The bird flies into the room and perches on the back of his chair at his desk. When it sticks a foot out they both noticed a letter tied around it leg. Getting up from the bed Yugi goes to the owl and retrieves the letter. It had the Hogwarts seal on it. He opens it up and reads.

Yugi Mutou

Upstairs bedroom with the skylight

Kame Game Shop and Mutou Residence

Domino City, Japan

Mr. Mutou

We at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts. Please see the attached letter for the list of necessary school supplies and equipment, you will be starting in the sixth year. We also ask you to do as little of your own magic as possible for it could lead to confusion amongst the students and teachers. The term starts on the 1st of September and we await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Yugi looks up from the letter and looks at Yami. _`What`s wrong Aibou (_partner)_?"_ Yami said to his hikari.

"_I am accepted at this magic school in Scotland, called Hogwarts."_ Yugi said.

"_It is a great opportunity, Aibou, maybe we should talk to Grandpa."_ Yami suggested.

"_Good idea, let's go."_ Yugi turns to the owl and holds out his arm. _"Come with me and we can get you some water to drink before you go."(A/N Is Yugi the sweetest or what.)_ The bird takes flight and lands once again, but this time on Yugi's arm. He leaves his room with the bird on his right arm, the letter in his left hand and the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and goes downstairs to the kitchen to find that a short old man with hair like his but all gray, was making breakfast.

"_Good morning, Grandpa."_ He said, before putting the letter and the owl on the table, he grabs a cup and fills it with water and put it on the table in front of the bird to drink.

"_Grandpa, I got a letter this morning."_ Yugi says to his Grandpa before giving him the letter to read.

As Sugoroku Mutou was reading the phone rang and Yugi went to answer it._ "Hello, Mutou residence, Yugi speaking." _ Pause. _" Hi Ryou. What can I do for you?"Pause. "You received the letter too?"Pause. "Are you going to go?"_Pause. _"Hang on a second." _Yugi looks over at his grandpa and sees that he was finished reading the letter._ "Grandpa, can I go?" _Sugoroku nodded his head yes._ "Yes, I am going too."_ Yugi said with a smile. Pause, _"Okay, I will talk to you later. Bye."_ He then hangs up the phone. Only to hear another ring bit this time it was from the front door. Yugi left the kitchen to go downstairs to the shop. Only to see...

"_Hello, Kaiba what can I do for you?" _Yugi said kindly to the tall 16 year old CEO with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"_Is this some kind of joke?"_ Kaiba said coldly. Holding up the letter he received by owl this morning in his left hand and handing it over to Yugi.

"_You were invited too." _ Yugi said quietly, but Kaiba heard him.

"_What did you say?" _Kaiba asked.

"_I have one too." _Yugi said before running upstairs to the kitchen and grabbing his letter he came back down to show Kaiba his letter.

"_And what kind of idiotic joke is this?" Kaiba asked holding out his right hand and showing Yugi the Millennium Rod._

"_How did you get that?" _Yugi asked him.

"_I don't know I woke up this morning and it was on my bedside table."_

"_Calm down Seto."_ a voice said. Yugi and the appeared Yami looked towards the voice to see a young man wearing the clothes of the High priests. _"My Pharaoh."_ He said bowing when he saw Yami.

"_You know me?"_ Yami asked.

"_Yes, I am sad that you don`t remember me. I am one of your High Priests. I am the High Priest Seth."_ The spirit of the Rod said respectfully.

"_I am sorry I don't remember you. There is very little of my past that I remember. All that I do remember is that I was once a Pharaoh and very little else."_ Yami replied.

Yugi just couldn't help but smile at the two yamis interacting, while Kaiba had his usual 'ask me if I care' expression.

"_Don't worry, My Pharaoh, I am sure that your memory will return to you in time."_ Seth said kindly.

Yugi continued to smile and gave a nod in agreement of what Seth just said, while Kaiba just rolled his eyes.

"_Are you going to go as well, Kaiba?" Yugi asked._

"_What do you mean as well Yugi?"_

"Well, Kaiba, Ryou and I both received the same letters as you did. So are you going to go?"

"_Yes he is."_ Seth said before Kaiba could answer for himself. Kaiba looked at his yami with a scowl on his face.

"_Well you are Mokuba talked you into it. Besides you can take care of business from your laptop and he can take care of it on this end." _Seth replied to his scowl.

"_You just can't deny your little brother anything."_ Yugi said with a smile.

Kaiba replied with a deeper scowl and then it was Yugi's turn to roll his eyes.

Kaiba then grabbed his letter back, turned around and headed for the door _"bye loser."_ Kaiba said before going out the door.

------Li Mansion, Hong Kong , China--------

Meanwhile at the Li Mansion. Syaoran woke up at dawn to begin his morning training session. He senses a strange power that feels familiar but yet he never felt it before. He then sees a sward that he has never seen before but somehow recognizes it. He picks it up and suddenly feels a power coming from the sward and a spirit comes out. The spirit looks just like him with his messy brown hair and his amber eyes but he is wearing the clothes of an ancient Egyptian guard in a very high place like the captain of the guards or a royalty's personal protector.

"Hello and good morning." The spirit said

"Hello and good morning." Syaoran said calmly. "So who are you?"

" I am the spirit of the Sward of Ra and the Princess's personal guard. My name is Abubakar (Noble) and I am your yami as you are my hikari."

"I am Li, Syaoran, future leader of the Li clan. Who is the Princess?"

"The beautiful Princess of Egypt. Princess Amunet ."

"I think I saw her in my dream last night, did she have short brown hair and green eyes and sitting on a small throne next to a young man with a crown and black and red spiky hair and blond bangs?"

"Yes, that's her and she was sitting next to the Pharaoh, her big brother."

"She looks just like my girlfriend Sakura." Syaoran picked up the picture of himself and Sakura the last time on their last date last year. Touya was out with his best friend Yukito Tsukishiro and her father liked him. And showed it to Abubakar.

"That's her." Abubakar said with a smile on his face at the thought of at least looking at someone who looked like the princess that held his heart. Yes, he loved Princess Amunet as much as Syaoran loves Sakura.

Syaoran looks at the clock and sees that it was 6:30a and he realized that he was late for his morning training session and runs out in to the training field with his new sward to practice.

---------Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England--------------

Meanwhile in England a messy black haired and green eyed 16 year old boy named Harry Potter was woken up by his cousin pounding on the door yelling at him to make breakfast and he stomps down the stairs. Harry wakes up and reaches over to grab his glasses when his hand hits something else. He grabs it and then reaches out once again for his glasses and when he puts them on and looks at what he grabbed first and it was a golden scale. "Hello and good morning." He hears, he looks around until he sees what looks like himself, in ancient Egyptian priest clothing, floating above his bed.

"Hello and good morning," he said after he gave a little gasp in surprise.

"Are you okay?" The look-alike said worried

"Yeah, I am fine." He replied back, "I go to a school where there are several ghosts. I was just surprised to see you here. By the way who are you?" He asked.

"I am the spirit of the Millennium Scale that is in your hand. I am the High Priest Kalim and your yami as you are my hikari."

"Hello my name is Harry Potter." Harry then hears a pounding on his floor from a broom on the ceiling downstairs. " I better go and make breakfast for them." He said with a sigh and gets up and dressed to go downstairs and make the food.

-------------Eriol's Mansion, England----------------

At Eriol's mansion he woke up feeling a power he has never felt before but yet it still felt like he did feel it before. As he was reaching for his glasses his hand hit a golden key that was sitting on his bedside table. Grabbing the key and then his glasses, he put his glasses on only to see his own look-alike floating in the air above his bed.

"Hello and good morning." The look-alike said.

"Hello and good morning." Replied Eriol. "So who might you be?"

"I am the spirit of the Millennium Key. I am the High Priest Shada and I am your yami as you are my hikari."

"Hello, my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Chapter End

timeandspacedragon please rate and review and tell what you think so far


	4. Yamis in England

Trouble at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

-------- Location-------

POV

_Speaking Japanese_

**Speaking Ancient Egyptian**

Speaking Chinese

'Thinking '

Yamis in England

Chapter 4

Normal POV

------------ Tomoeda, Japan----------------

It was a Saturday morning at the Kinomoto residence, one month to the day of the Hogwarts letters. Sakura Kinomoto heard a knock at her front door, Fujitaka was giving a lecture in Egypt and Touya was working at is part time job being a waiter at a high class restaurant, called The Lotus, with Yukito. So Sakura was home alone with Kero, when she opened the door she had a wonderful surprise.

Syaoran Li was standing on the other side of the door waiting for his girlfriend to answer and when the door opened.

"_Syaoran!"_ Sakura yelled before throwing herself into his arms. _"I missed you so much, I love you_ so," she said crying.

"_I_ _missed you too and I love you too."_ Syaoran said holding her tightly against him.

After he went into the living room they started to talk about what they were doing since the day they told each other goodbye. After an hour of talking Sakura suddenly got up to go to the kitchen to get both of them a snack and some tea, when she came back with the tea and two slices of strawberry cheesecake,_ "Sakura!"_ came a yell and Sakura's beast guardian, Kero, appeared smelling the dessert, Sakura got up to get another piece of cake for him.

After getting the other piece for him they decided to ignore him as he ate not only his slice but Sakura's too while Syaoran and Sakura started talking again. Syaoran started talking about the dream they all had and brought out the sward that appeared on his bed when he woke up the following morning to show her and suddenly Abubakar came out of the Sward of Ra and as if in response Ami came out of the Millennium Bracelet.

"**Princess Amunet**_," _Abubakar said with a smile.

"**Abu,"**Ami said hurrying to his side to throw herself into his arms like her hakari did to Syaoran at the door.

"_Who is this?"_ Sakura asked her yami with a smile.

"_His name is Abubakar, he was my protector and my best friend in Egypt."_ She said with a smile.

"_I know there is more later you are so going to tell me everything."_ Sakura told Ami through their mind link.

"_Sure, tonight."_ She said back right then she knew that they had more in common than just looks.

The phone started to ring and Sakura answered it._Hello, Kinomoto residence, Sakura speaking," _pause,_ "oh, hi Eriol, what can I do for you?" _Pause._ "Syaoran is here with me. What do you need?"_Pause. _"That's a great idea." _She said with a smile. Pause. _"You will pick us up at the airport?" _She asked. Pause._ "Have you called Tomoyo to let her know?" _Pause._ "Call her and I will see you soon, bye."_ Pause, and then she hangs up.

"_That was Eriol and he wants you, me and Tomoyo to stay at his place until the start of the term." _Sakura told Syaoran.

"_Great,"_ Syaoran said with a moan and more than a little hint of sarcasm. 

"_Syaoran,"_ Sakura said standing in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck, knowing that it would make him blush, _"Please, my love, don't fight with him. Please,"_ she asked him using the most effective attack an adorable person has the puppy eyes of doom.

"_Okay, I will not fight him."_ He promised her knowing that once she used the puppy eyes of doom all hope of refusing her was lost. Because once you see the puppy eyes of doom you can't stand up to it and therefore you are doomed.

"_Thank you, Syaoran"_ She said with a smile while he still blushing.

-----------Domino City, Japan---------------

Meanwhile in Domino at the Kame Game Shop Yugi and Ryou were thinking how they were going to get to England and where they were going to stay once they get there until the start of term. Yugi still had lot of money left over from all the duel monster tournaments he and his yami won together.

"_Hi guys,"_ came a voice from the door, both boys looked up to see boy that is younger than both Yugi and Ryou. A boy with long messy black hair and blue/green eyes named Mokuba Kaiba. "_Hi Mokuba, what can I do for you?"_ Yugi asked him as he came into the room. "_I couldn't help but hear what you guys were talking about it and maybe I have an idea for you."_ "_What is it?"_ Ryou asked him. "_Kaiba Corp has corporate jets and my stepfather had a house in England now it belongs to my brother. If my brother could be convinced to take you on one of the jets and let you guys stay at the house until the start of term you have nothing to worry about."_ "_How are we going to do that?"_ Yugi asked confused. "_Well, if the three of us work together we can do it."_ Mokuba said with a knowing smile. _"When I really want something all I have to do is give him the puppy eyes of doom, and if all three of us do it at once it would be harder for him to resist especially if we keep it up until he gives in"_ he continued.

"_That is a great idea and it could work if we do it together, let's do it."_ Yugi said with a smile and Ryou nodded in agreement.

When they got to Kaiba Corp Mokuba led them up to the top floor to Seto Kaiba's office, to see him working hard typing on his laptop working on plans for an upgraded version of the Duel Disk System. When Kaiba looked up he saw Yugi, Ryou and his little brother. _"What do you geeks want? And Mokuba get away from them before their geek starts to rub off on you."_ Kaiba said coldly.

"_Seto, you are the best big brother in the world,"_ Mokuba started.

Kaiba just rolled his eyes _' what does he want now?' _he thought when he heard his little brother's opening line. _ "Whatever it is the answer is no."_ Kaiba told him coldly.

"_But Seto, you don't know what I was going to ask." _

"_I don't care the answer is still no."_

"_Please Seto, please take Yugi and Ryou with you when you go to England next month. Please."_

Then Mokuba started to give him the dreaded puppy eyes of doom which was also the signal for Ryou and Yugi to give Kaiba the puppy eyes as well.

Being a good business man means you have to know when to be stubborn and not give up and to not even try before losing not only money but your time as well. And Seto Kaiba is one of the best business men in the world. To go up against not one, not two, but three puppy eyes at once is virtual y imposable to stand up against. _"Fine, just be ready and on time because I will not wait for you. Listen and remember because I will not repeat myself. It is May 10__th__ and we will be leaving on June 15__th__ at 10 am."_ Kaiba said coldly. Yugi, Ryou and Mokuba smiled at him.

"_Thank you, Kaiba."_Yugi and Ryou said together.

"_Whatever geeks just get out of my office and don't be late."_ He said as Yugi and Ryou went out of the door.

One month later on June 15th Yugi and Ryou were waiting outside of the Kame Game Shop for Kaiba to come in the limo and take them to his private jet and take them to England. Suddenly a black limo rolled to a stop and the driver got out and opened the door to the back _"get in geeks, don't waste my time." _Came a voice from inside the limo. Knowing that the voice belonged to Kaiba they hurried in to the car as the driver put the luggage into the trunk. After the driver finished putting the luggage into the trunk they were off to the airport and the plane. On the ride to the plane was in total silence.

While at the airport Yugi and Ryou were having a little chat with their yamis, Yugi was nervous about going to a new school and Ryou was trying to convince his yami to promise not to do anything that would get him into trouble. They were so busy with their yamis that they didn't sense strong magic coming from Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo and bumped into them, when they were trying to get to the terminal the Daidouji Toy Company Jet was. Seto just rolled his eyes.

"_Oh, I am sorry excuse us please." _ Sakura and Yugi said together, as Syaoran wrapped one of his arms protectively around her waist, holding her close. Yami, Ami and Isis came out of their items and Abubakar came out of the Sward of Ra.

"**Atem?"** Ami asked him when she first saw the spirit that came out of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

"**I am sorry what did you call me?"**

"**I called you Atem, because that is your name."**She said confused,** "Do you know who I am?" **she asked him worried.

"**I am sorry there is much of my past that I don't remember."** He answered sadly.

"**Princess Amunet,** **Abubakar and Isis?"** The two voices of the Thief King Bakura and High Priest Seth asked when they came out of their items to see what was happening.

"**Seth and Bakura it has been a while. Is everyone going to Hogwarts too?"** Ami asked them hoping that she could spend more time with her brother and help him remember. They nodded their heads and gave a small smile gave when they saw a smile on her face.

"_I think it's time to get to our plane."_ Syaoran said not liking the fact that some unknown guy was talking to his girlfriend.

"_You are right, Syaoran."_ Tomoyo said softly, speaking for the first time.

"_Yes, we should get going as well."_ Yugi said before saying good bye to the girls and one he knew was Syaoran.

On the Kaiba Corp plane, Kaiba was working while both Yugi and Ryou were in their soul rooms talking to their yamis about the new school and about the other yamis as well. Kaiba's yami was keeping quiet so that he could work, Seth was busy thinking about how he was going to get his hikari to relax and even have at least a little fun while away from the office. Even though he haven`t know his hikari for very long but he was sure he had a lot of work to do if he was going to get at least a hint of a smile out of him.

On the Daidouji Toy Company plane, Tomoyo was thinking about what to say to Eriol when she sees him, what school might be like, and if there will be any balls or dances that she could make dresses for her and Sakura as well as suits for Eriol and Syaoran, she already has lots of designs in mind. Sakura was talking to Syaoran about her dream before she got the Hogwarts letter and what happened the next day at school when they had a guest speaker, Ms Ishizu Ishtar, and she was talking about the legend of the Nameless Pharaoh and she told him the legend. Because they were on a private plane the yamis were out of their items listening to the story.

-------Eriol`s Mansion, England----------------

Meanwhile at Eriol`s after calmly saying good morning to his guardians Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun as well as his yami, Shada, Eriol heard a tapping on his window all of them looked at the window to find a phoenix wanting to come in. It was no other then Dumbledore`s familiar. Attached to his leg was a letter from the headmaster himself after taking the letter from Fawkes, asking him and the others to protect a boy named Harry Potter and he would explain more when to everyone arrives at the school, and that he asked him to show him and his friends along with the other exchange students around Diagon Ally for school supplies, and when his friends are there use the powder provided to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore, by throwing the powder into the fireplace and saying Professor Dumbledore, with the nod of his head the phoenix flew back out the window back to Hogwarts.

"It seems we have to protect this Harry Potter once we get to the school from something or someone. And there will be more of us to do it. This will be interesting." He said with a smile.

"Whoever or whatever it is will not stand a chance with you and Sakura around," Ruby Moon said confidently to her master.

"I am glad you have so much confidence in our power, but I don't believe it would be as easy as you say." He looked at his yami's face to see confusion on his face so he explained. "In one of my past lives I was the world's most powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed and I created what was known as the Clow Cards and two guardians one for the moon, Yue, who became the Judge for the final judgment of the Cards and one for the sun, Cerberus, who became the one who chooses the next master or mistress of the Cards. Before I passed on I had a vision of the person who would replace me and not only did she replace me but she changed all of the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, surpassed me in power and became the most powerful sorceress in the world."

------ Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England--------------

Meanwhile at Harry`s, after having a month to get over the shock of having a spirit of the Millennium Scale living inside his mind, named High Priest Kalim, like the rest of the yamis he had yet to meet, he hears a tapping at the window both he and Kalim looks at the window to see an owl from Hogwarts at his window. He gets up from the bed to open the window so the owl can fly in when he takes the letter attached to its leg it takes off back out the window. Harry opens up the letter to find out it was from the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, he wants him to show some new transfer students around Diagon Alley and help get their school supplies. He also wanted him to go to the Weasley's home, the Burrow, until it was time for school. Harry was happy to be away from his relatives and with his friends. Harry told Kalim what the letter said and Kalim said that it would be a good idea and confessed that since yamis are protective of their hikaris he was very close to sending them to a different realm where monsters lived called the Shadow Realm. Kalim also asked when they leave.

"As soon as I pack and send a letter to the Weasleys," he answered with a smile.

"I think it would be a good idea if I remained a secret from your friends. Until the time is right since we don't know how they would react to a spirit that looks like you and the shadow magic you now hold along with your own." Kalim suggested to Harry. He saw the logic in what his yami said.

"Okay, but I hate keeping secrets from them." Harry relented to his yami. Harry sits on the floor of his room at his trunk and starts writing a letter to the Weasleys, using his trunk like a desk, telling them about the letter from Professor Dumbledore and asking if he could stay over and if they could pick him up. Rolling up the letter and tying it to his snowy owl, Hedwig, he asks her to take the letter to the Burrow and to stay until they have an answer for him. Hedwig gives a soft hoot and nibbled on his fingers with affection before flying off to her destination.

Harry didn't have to wait long for a reply and after he through his stuff including the Millennium Scale in the trunk and grabbed Hedwig's cage with her in it and dragged everything downstairs to the fireplace to wait for them to come via Floo Network. The Dursleys came into the living room to see Harry sitting in front of the fire with his trunk and bird. They were about to say something to Harry when Kalim appeared and, they did the smartest thing they have ever did in their lives, they kept their mouths shut.

"You might want to leave the room the Weasleys are coming here through the fireplace." Harry said calmly. "Kalim please go to your soul room until I am alone, since you don't want them to know about you yet." He asked his yami. Kalim just nodded his head and disappeared back into Harry's mind. As he was talking to his dark the Dursleys left the room and mere moments after Kalim disappeared, three red-heads, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with their youngest son Ronald came through the fireplace in a blast of green flames. Worried about his light, Kalim was about to come out when Harry said that there was no danger, it was just the Weasleys coming through the Floo Network. Believing that his light was right he calmed down enough to just watch through Harry's eyes.

Harry was already to go when he saw Mr. Weasley looking around always fascinated in what the non-magical people (muggles) take for granted little thing that they no longer think about like the TV or the telephone, "Mr. Weasley please forgive me but can we please get going." Harry asked wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible.

"Yes, of course we can." He said giving some of the Floo powder to him and told him to say The Burrow. When he was on the other side he moved his stuff out of the way and waited for them to come out. When he was waiting for the others he opened Hedwig's cage and let he fly into the sky when everyone was the other side, Mrs. Weasley started on lunch because she knew that Harry doesn't eat much at his relatives.

While Harry was waiting to go to the Burrow both planes landed in the London Airport. Eriol was waiting for his Japanese friends and his cute Chinese descendent, overjoyed with the fact that he can torment and embarrass him the whole year. Shada could do nothing but roll his eyes at the obvious joy his light was feeling at the thought. When they grabbed their luggage Sakura used her aura to find Eriol's, when she found his aura she something else too. "It's a Millennium Item." Ami said to her through their mind link. "So he has one too." Sakura said back through the link.

Kaiba's plane landed at the same time as Tomoyo's. After Kaiba, Yugi and Ryou grabbed their stuff they all sensed three Millennium Items(the Sward of Ra is not an item) and went to investigate only to find the three people they met at the airport and another boy with blue hair and glasses. They went to say hi and introduce themselves and to meet the new boy.

"_Hello, I am sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves when we were at the airport before going on our planes. My name is Yugi Motou." _Said the short boy, with black and red spiky hair and blond bangs.

" _This is Seto Kaiba," _pointing at the tall brunette with the blue eyes and serious look,_ "and this is Ryou Bakura." _Pointing to the last boy, who was taller than Yugi with long, white messy hair.

"_Hello, I am sorry we had forgotten too, my name is Sakura Kinomoto."_ Sakura said, _"This is Tomoyo Daidoji, Syaoran Li, and Eriol _Hiiragizawa." Pointing to each in turn, after the introductions were made Eriol thought it would be a good idea to continue the conversation in the limo.

"_How about we continue our conversation in my car, and I can take you anywhere you want, because I have a feeling our yamis want to talk._ Eriol suggested, the others nodded in agreement.

Once they here in the car Kero flew out of Sakura's purse, after the long time on the plane he had eaten all the sweets in the purse and played video games until the batteries died, before falling asleep, he as in the air for a full minute before realizing his mistake. His mistress and her friends weren't alone in the car.

"_Hi, how are you doing?" _ He asked nervously. Yugi and Ryou just said hi back like a flying stuffed animal was the most natural thing in the world. While Kaiba grabbed him trying to find where the batteries go in. Sakura quickly grabbed him from Kaiba and put him in her purse and told him to stay put.

"_So where to?"_ Eriol asked Kaiba, he smiled when he was told the address. _"We are neighbours then. I think it is time for our yamis to show themselves so they could have a nice little talk."_ Eriol said as Ruby drove them home the yamis had a nice little talk.

Chapter end

timeandspacedragon

Please rate and review and tell me what you think. 


	5. Holders Together

Trouble at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

-------- Location-------

POV

_Speaking Japanese_

**Speaking Ancient Egyptian**

Speaking Chinese

'Thinking or doppelganger'

Chapter 5 Holders Together

As the Yamis were talking about the past and helping the Pharaoh remember what he forgot, the hikaris started talking about how they met their yamis. Before they noticed they were at Kaiba's London home as Ruby drove away Yugi and Ryou waved goodbye until they saw the limo pulling into to the mansion next door. When Ruby let Sakura and the others out of the car, she couldn't hold it in any more, she squealed throwing her arms around her neck in an excited hug. When Ruby let go of her, Sakura and Tomoyo waved back at them giving them both a smile, while both boys blushed, when they heard a growl behind them they turned around to see both Syaoran and Eriol were a little jealous so the girls rolled their eyes and decided to make sure their boyfriends had nothing to worry about, they grabbed their boyfriends' hand and dragged them inside and when the door closed they gave them a passionate kiss and told them how much loved them and they went to the kitchen to start lunch. While the girls dragged the boy's inside the yamis could do nothing but roll their eyes and wave goodbye to Seth, Atem and Bakura as they went into Eriol's mansion with their hikaris.

After seeing the boys get dragged off Yugi and Ryou smiled and shook their heads before they turned around to see Kaiba and Seth already went inside so they inside too with their yamis close behind.

"_Go pick a room and stay out of my way."_ Kaiba said when the smaller boys found him setting at the desk in the living room sitting in front of his laptop.

A phoenix suddenly appeared at the window tapping on it before being let in by Yugi. When the phoenix, was no other then Dumbledore`s familiar, flew in he landed on the desk beside the computer, Fawkes held out his leg to Yugi so he could untie it the from him. The letter asked them to protect a boy named Harry Potter and he would explain more when to everyone arrives at the school, and that he asked him to show him and his friends along with the other transfer students around Diagon Ally for school supplies, and when his friends are there use the powder provided to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore, by throwing the powder into the fireplace and saying Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, with the nod of his head the phoenix flew back out the window back to Hogwarts. Yugi and Ryou both agreed that they needed more information and actually meet Harry before the told the headmaster that they accept or decline protecting him. (Even Kaiba agreed through it was in the form of his usual _"whatever geeks"_.)

Over at Eriol's as they were having lunch they started to talk about their upcoming mission and they all agreed that one, or more, or even all of them needed to be in the same house to keep an eye on him and to make sure that he is safe. The yamis agreed with their hikaris but they believed that no matter what house they were in that they would do whatever it would take to insure the safety of the boy.

At both houses the yamis and hikaris couldn't help but wonder why the care so much for someone they haven't met yet and yet they felt that they knew him and they didn't understand. But with all that they have been through in the past they knew to expect the unexpected. Even if Kaiba still thinks that this all an elaborate illusion and still will not believe that magic does exist. Kaiba's yami, Seth, rolled his eyes when he felt what Seto (A/N I am getting tired of calling him Kaiba all the time) felt about magic through their link and knew if he had a solid body he would be hitting his head against the wall surly it would not be harder than his hikari's head. After everything that he went through in his past from his first duel with Yugi after beating the elder Motou, to the Battle City Finals when the Millennium Puzzle and Rod took their minds on a little trip to Ancient Egypt or at least into the memory held inside the Puzzle. When Seto's Obelisk the Tormentor's and Yugi's Slifer the Sky Dragon's attacks collided that he would at least consider that magic was real.

After lunch at Eriol's, Eriol went to the large fireplace in the living room closest to the kitchen grabbing some of the powder that came with the letter from the headmaster and through it in the fireplace saying Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts. He didn't have to wait long for the headmaster to answer the fireplace.

"Hello, Mr. Hiiragizawa what may I help you with?" Albus asked him when he saw who was calling him.

"Hello, Headmaster, the others have arrived here a few hours ago and we would like to know if Sakura and I could bring our beast guardians, who in their false forms are about the size of stuffed toys, to school and when we will get to meet the boy we are protecting. I would also like to know if my other guardian, who has a false form of a young woman, can come to and have a position at the school. "Eriol asked him.

"I don't see why not, just keep your beast guardians out of sight and I was thinking of having a new class called Asian Magic and its History that maybe your other guardian Ms...."

"Ruby Moon."

"Ms. Moon can be the teacher and you and the others will meet him at the inn called the Leaky Cauldron say Monday June 22 at 12pm. If that is okay with you and the others.

"That is okay and I am sure it would be fine with the others too. Thank you for answering my questions. We will see you when term starts." He said back before putting out the fire and went into the kitchen to tell the others.

After lunch at Seto's place, Ryou, Yugi and Seto did the same thing as Eriol did to talk to the Headmaster, but they need to only know when they would meet Harry. After translating what was being said for Yugi and Seto they said _"Yes"_ and Ryou told the Headmaster that the following Monday would be fine with them.

--------The Burrow, outside the village of Ottery St Catchpole, England------------

As the Weasleys and Harry were finishing off their lunch an owl came into the kitchen from the open window and flew right to Harry and offered its leg out to him to grab the letter attached. After he untied the letter he gave the bird some bread from his sandwich as a thank you before it flew back out window and, judging from the seal Harry saw on the paper, back to Hogwarts. He thought it would be a good idea to read it alone so Shada could read it too.

"I am going for a walk I will be back soon and Mrs. Weasley thank you for lunch it was delicious." He said before leaving out the door. He went into the orchard behind the house and he didn't stop walking until he found a bench in the middle. He sat down and opened the letter while Shada came out of his item, which his hikari keeps shrunken and attached to a chain around his neck, with a quick look around to see if they were alone Shada came visible and looked at his light as he read the letter when he finished the letter he told his dark what it said. "Professor Dumbledore wants me to go to the Leaky Caldron at noon to take the transfer students to get their school stuff, on Monday. It feels funny.

"What does?" Shada asked him when he just stopped talking.

"It feels funny that I have this weird feeling that I know the new students even though I know I never traveled anywhere except Scotland for Hogwarts. So it is imposable know them, right?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe you have when you were younger, in another life or even in a dream. Life can be funny."

"Do you think they could be the ones from that weird dream that I have been having since the night you came to me?"

"Who knows."

After he finished talking to Shada he got up from the bench, and Shada disappeared back into the item, and walked back inside where he told the Weasleys about letter and the exchange students that Dumbledore wants Harry to take to Diagon Ally on Monday. Harry didn't want to tell them too much because he truly never forgot the feeling he had in his 2nd year when Salazar Slytherin's chamber opened and released the Basilisk he had to defeat and the whole school turned on him because he was a Parselmouth (could talk to snakes). Or in his 4th year when he was in the Triwizard Tournament as the fourth champion and no one believed that he didn't put his name into the goblet and he still went through the challenges and ended up winning it. He also didn't forget about that fact that last year Dumbledore finally revealed the rest of the prophecy to him. (`The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.')So he doesn't know who he can trust except his yami. He has very little or no trust in his best friends since first year, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, just not as much as he used to and he doesn't trust Professor Dumbledore at all. Sure he will try to be civil to him just nothing else.

"We will go together on Monday, what time does Professor Dumbledore say to meet them?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"12pm" Harry replied, thinking of how he could get away, maybe he could get Fred and George's help so he could meet the transfer students without the whole family just the two that he trusted. 'I will ask them' he thought and he could feel his yami nod his head in agreement in his soul room.

Later that night over dinner Harry managed to catch both Fred and George's eyes, he looked at his plate and then looked up to the ceiling to silently tell them that after dinner he needed to talk to them upstairs with a quick nod of both their heads, telling him that understood. After putting his dishes into the sink Harry went upstairs and the twins followed his lead. Upstairs the twins lead Harry in to their room they were very curious about what their quiet partner for their joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, wanted to talk to them about. "Guys, I need you help with something, there will be seven transfer students coming into sixth year and the Headmaster wants me to take them to Diagon Ally on Monday at noon. I want to do it myself because except for you two I don`t trust your family or Hermione Granger or even Albus Dumbledore and I just have this feeling that I need to do this by myself."

"Why don't you" Fred started

"Trust the others?" George finished off

"I don't trust Ron because in our 2nd year he and the rest of the school turned on me when he found out that I could talk to snakes and the chamber was opened by Tom when he controlled Ginny's body. Both he and Hermione turned their backs on me in 4th year at the Triwizard Tournament. Ginny may think she cares about me but it's really the fact that I survived the Killing Curse when I was 15 months old and I became an orphan. As for your Mom I still find it hard to believe that in Ron's and mine first year she forgot where platform 9 ¾ was when she went to Hogwarts herself and sent her 5 oldest children there, as well as asked about it in a station full of muggles. And the headmaster, himself, has been lying to me since the first year, and the powerful protection spell my mom did by sacrificing herself for me because she loved me. I don't believe it because how many moms throughout history who sacrificed themselves for their children who died anyway. The Headmaster also kept the only family I had that cared about me away from me and he also never seemed to wonder why my Hogwarts letter was addressed to a cupboard or why I was small for my age and malnourished. You two have not lied to or turned your backs on me. So will you help me?"

"Yes" the twins said together after a quick nod and smile to each other. They knew that with all three of their heads together the Lords of Pranks (the twins) and the Marauders' Heir they could come up with a way.

"Would we be able to meet them too?" Fred asked Harry had a quick conversation with his yami who said yes, Harry nodded his head in response.

As the week went on Harry was spending more and more time with his favourite Weasleys coming up with a plan for all three of them to meet the new students without the others. So by the time that Monday came they had a plan the twins will use some of their inventions including their newest one called Doppelganger. All you need is the small ball that is the doppelganger blank, three drops of your blood and one of your hairs to form the look-alike, once it is formed it will act like you just tell it what to do it will do it and it will also have your voice thanks to the orders you have to give yourself and the only way to tell the difference between the copies and the originals was that the copies hair and eyes were a little bit lighter or that you had more power than the originals combined with the addition of Harry's Millennium Scales, Kalim told him that only one that had that much power was Jean Prince, it also was strong enough to fool Mrs. Weasley's clock, they knew that they had to hurry and get it right the first time because the doppelgangers only last 24 hours. All was set on Sunday night, the doubles were ready to go with their orders and Harry had his invisibility cloak. They stayed in the twins' room while their doubles went through the afternoon as they would have and they had updates thanks to the mental link they had with their doubles. When they were sure that everyone was asleep and the doppelgangers were back in the twins' room, they told them to carry as they did today when the copies nodded back at them and went to sleep, while they slept Harry and the twins left the house quietly with only the cloak and money that Harry saved from last year and once they got a safe distance away so no one would hear they took off the cloak and called the Knight Bus using their wands, once they got on the purple triple-decker bus they said hi to the driver, Ernie Prang and the conductor, Stan Shunpike, while Harry paid the 1 galleon and 16 sickles (11 sickles each fare). When they reached their destination they went into the Lecky Caldron and asked Tom, the owner on the inn, for a room for the three of them, he also warned Tom that the next day he would see Harry and the twins come with the other of the Weasleys so he was told to act normal and keep the fact that they were already there a secret after giving them the key to room 11. He told them that he understood and Harry thanked him.

The next morning Harry and the twins woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. As they yami recognized but couldn't believe was still alive after 3000 years. After taking over Harry's body and telling the twins to stay there, Kalim went over to the table and sat down in front of the person.

Jean Prince's POV

I was sitting at my table when I noticed that Mr. Potter and the Weasley Twins were coming down the stairs for breakfast while I was having tea. I wondered if Kalim would recognize me after all these years. I knew my answer the moment he came over to me after taking over his hikari's body.

"**Princess, it has been a long time."** Kalim said to me after he sat in the chair across from me.

"**Hello Kalim it has been a long time. But it seems that you had forgotten that I hate being called Princess. The name is Jean Prince, remember?" ** I replied to him while I noticed that the twins were looking at us confused that an unknown woman was talking to Harry in a language that was not English, and I understood that he has yet to tell them about Kalim.

"**What are you doing alive after so long?"**

"**I am immortal that is how I survived this long."**

"**Is the others here in this time?"**

"**Yes, the Pharaoh, the Princess, the Princess's guard and the other High Priests and Priestess. You will see them soon they are the yamis of the students that your hikari is showing around. And you might what to tell or let your light tell them about you. "**

As if on cue the door open to reveal 2 girls and 5 boys, it was the transfer students. My curiosity was controlling me, after Harry took control of his body to greet them with the twins, to see if the Pharaoh or Eriol would remember me. So I went to greet them as well.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter" Harry said to them with a smile."This is Fred and George Weasley." He said as he pointed to the twins.

"My name is Jean Prince." I told them, wondering if the looks that all but Yugi and Eriol were giving me was telling me that only the Princess, her guard, the High Priests(except for Shada) and the High Priestess remembered me. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad that they didn't remember me.

"Hello, this is Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, Tomoyo Daidoji and my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa." Eriol said pointing to each as he said their names.

"Hello, this is Yugi Motou and my name is Ryou Bakura." Ryou told them pointing to Yugi as he said his name.

"Seto Kaiba," Seto said in his usual cold manner.

"Why didn't they introduce themselves?" Fred asked George, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"They don't speak English," said Seto

"Maybe I can be of some assistance." I told them, everyone looks at me and I could just see the giant question marks over their heads. I gave them what looks like a rose petal each, it was not just any rose petal it was a petal from the rarest rose of them all my own creation the Wish Rose, _"eat the petal and not only will you be able to understand English when it is spoken or written but you will be able to speak and write it too."_ I told them and they ate the petals.

"Thank you very much." Yugi said to me and his big violet eyes got bigger and he smiled when he realized he did not speak Japanese but English.

"You're welcome and you don't have to worry that will last all school year and you can still write, talk and read in your own languages." I told them. 

Normal POV

It was 11:40 when Harry and the twins shared a quick look when they got a mental message from their copies that the others will be arriving soon. Just then Shada couldn't wait any longer and he came out in spirit form and surprised the others.

"**Shada!"** All the yamis, except the Pharaoh, said after they too came out.

"**Hello everyone it is good to see you. Should we go to the room that my hikari and his friends rented so we can talk? And I believe my hikari and I have to explain some things to them."**

"**That sounds like a good idea."** Princess Amunet said and all the others nodded their heads in agreement and they were upstairs and in Harry's room before the Weasleys even to the inn.

When the Weasleys came through the door along with Hermione Granger at 11:50am Mrs. Weasley went to Tom and asked for four rooms for everyone with Ron and 'Harry' sharing a room, 'the twins' sharing a room, Ginny sharing a room with Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley having their own room. When Tom gave them keys 'Harry' told them that will share a room with the twins. So Tom gave him the spare key to room 11 and told them the room number and 'Harry' along with 'the twins' went to the room were the originals rented before the others could say anything. It was a good thing because they had only 10 minutes because the doppelgangers were created at noon the previous day. 

TBC

Please rate and review and feed the hungry author

timeandspacedragon


	6. Two Vaults

Trouble at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

-------- Location-------

POV

_Speaking Japanese_

**Speaking Ancient Egyptian**

Speaking Chinese

'Thinking or talking to yamis through mind link'

Chapter 6

Two Vaults

While everyone was getting settled in their rooms the yamis and hikaris talked for a little bit and after the doppelgangers disappeared, they went back downstairs so they could start getting their stuff for school. They heard a noise from one of the tables that only the transfer students knew. A young woman with long brown hair and red eyes ran up to them and through her arms around Sakura giving her a big hug before turning on Harry before wrapping her arm around him.

"Release him Ruby, we need to get going." Eriol said calmly, she was going to make a fuss until she saw the look in her master's eyes and knew she better do as she was told.

"All right," she said sounding not too happy about releasing the cute boy with glasses and a lighting scar. "My name is Ruby Moon," she introduced herself after letting Harry go.

Everyone introduced themselves to Ruby before Jean and the holders headed to the bank to get their money exchanged or to go to their vaults with the twins coming along, while the other Weasleys and Ms. Granger went to start getting their school stuff by getting their books for the upcoming year. And Ruby stayed at the inn to wait for her master and the others to return. When they arrived at the bank Ryou noticed a sign on the door that said. Enter, stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed for those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there.

'That looks like a challenge,' said Ryou's yami the Thief King Bakura through their mind link and he could feel the sinister smile at the thought of the challenge.

'Don't even think about it.' Ryou said back, 'do you want to end up back in the Shadow Realm?'

Ryou could feel the shudder going through his yami's soul as if it was going through his own at the thought of going back to the darkness that is the Shadow Realm after losing to Marik Ishtar's yami, who was created from his hate and anger toward the Pharaoh because his family was chosen to be the Pharaoh's tome keepers, in a Shadow Game. With monsters that are just like the ones in the duel monsters card game, but they are real and feed on souls that are trapped there when they are not being summoned to play the modern version of the over 3000 year old game played for power, and you have to try and escape a monster called The Reaper who looks like the Grim Reaper. Or being judged by an item holder and found lacking and the holder saying Mind Crush and your soul is sent to the Shadow Realm, or even when you have to go through a test before you can be released if you pass and get swallowed up by the shadows if you fail.

'No thanks,' Bakura said wisely, Ryou just smiled and continued into the bank.

The group walked up to a tall desk to see someone that Harry recognized from the first time he came here with Hagrid just before he started his first year.

"Hello Griphook, it is good to see you again." Harry said to the goblin sitting at the desk.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Potter, so what can we do for you today?" The goblin said kindly to the one of the few, if not the only, wizard who treats everyone the same.

"I would like to get some money out of my vault, please." Harry said kindly back, as he gave him the key.

Jean steps up to the desk and places a hand on her chest right under her neck. Pulling her hand back she revealed a golden key with a planet and moon surrounded by stars that make up the bow (the part with the hole that you hold and have attached to the keychain) "Vaults 1 and 2 please." She said, smiling when the surprise tuned into understanding in the goblin's eyes, while all around them the other goblins that worked in the bank stopped what they were doing to stare at the girl standing at the desk. A slight nod of her head the goblins knew that the owner of two vaults have arrived and the time has come to use some of the money that had been waiting centuries to see the light of day and be of some use. "Harry would it be okay if we went to my vaults first?" She asked and received a nod letting her know that it was okay with him.

Jean's POV

I had been waiting a long time for this day I remember it like yesterday when in fact it was 1000 years ago.

FLASHBACK

I had a vision 2000 years ago while I was still serving my master Pharaoh Atem and the same one came back to me 2000 years later while I was serving my master Clow Reed.

FASHBACK'S FLASHBACK

A great darkness comes where two evils join together to destroy the light. For the light to be victorious three powers must unite. All different but the same, all must work together to be successful or the universe will fall. Time is drawing near for three powers to unite, to bring down a great darkness and for a dove to take fight.

END OF FLASHBACK'S FLASHBACK

Every penny from all the jobs I had over the years, while I had saved to help the light. Today was the day that the Gringotts Wizarding Bank opened and I was their first customer.

"I would like to open two vaults please."

"If I might ask why do you want two?" The founder of the bank Gringott asked me.

I told him the vision I had 2000 years before and told him that I would not be taking anything out until it was time, but I would be putting money in. "Right this way please."

I followed him as he led me into the lowest part of the building passed the man-eating plants, the dragons and the basilisk with its eyes closed until we reached the vaults labelled 1 and 2. I used my power to create the doors one that could only be opened by my Universe key in staff form and one door that would only open one of two ways. One way was to have all of the Millennium Items. The other way to open it the same was as my other door. I held out my key, closed my eyes and a started to chant. "Key of the universe, planets, moons and stars, ancient powers near and far, reveal the staff and shine your light. Release." (A/N It's the modified version on Sakura's. I couldn't think of my own chant.)As I was chanting the ground around me was glowing with a giant star surrounded by a circle and the inside of the star was a big circle of a planet with a smaller circle higher up and to the right of the bigger one of a moon that is my magic circle appeared. The key glows and starts to grow. When the light fades a golden staff taller than I am with a planet and a moon surrounded by a ring of stars. My cloak disappeared to reveal a long tube top white dress with red roses embroidered around from my left shoulder down to and round the hem and my wings stretched out behind me, Gringott stared in aw when he saw what was hidden underneath my white cloak. I pressed my staff into the indent and pushed a little bit of my power to open the vault. When the door opened I stepped inside and snapped my fingers on my left hand and half of my savings appeared as 1 million each of Knuts, sickles and galleons. I turned around and left to take out my staff so the door would close before going to my second vault.

At the second vault the door had holes for all the Millennium Items and the Sword of Ra (A/N just like the Millennium Stone that the Items were forged from except it has another hole for the bracelet and a slot for the Sword of Ra.) along with another hole to the side so that it could open without the items, as long as you had my staff. I sled my staff in the tenth hole and put a little bit of my power in order for the door to open. When the door opened I went in and I snapped my fingers again and the other half of my savings appeared and with a smile I left the vault knowing that all will be set when the time comes, a grabbed my staff and the door closed, my staff returned back into a key and was back around my neck while my cloak reappeared covering me once again.

Gringott lead me back to the main floor of the bank, where we said our goodbyes.

END OF FLASHBACK

Before I knew it we were in front of both vaults and everyone was looking at me and I could see the question marks over the holders heads as to why we by pasted all the others and stopped at these two with doors unlike all the others. As they looked at both doors, Yugi and Ryou had surprise clearly written on their faces and Seto's eyes were a little bit bigger than normal at the sight of what looks like the Millennium Stone.

"Put your Millennium Items and the Sword of Ra in the right holes, that is the only way to open the door and you don't have to worry the items will remain there and your yamis will stay with you, there is a spell on the door that will keep the items in place until you touch your item and then it will be released." I told them and they were shocked that someone they just met knew about the items and did what I told them. When the door opened they saw mountains of coins and two portraits on the far wall. One was of the Pharaoh and the Princess with her guard, and the High Priests and the High Priestess, and the thief king was knelling on the floor in front of the thrones with two guards holding him down, as well as someone else but it was hard to make out. It looked exactly like the dream they all had before getting the letter from Hogwarts. The second had the current holders in the same places as the first one and the other person that was just as hard to make out. But they all agreed that the person does seem to be familiar but they didn't know for sure. "This money belongs to the holders of the Items and the Sword of Ra," I told them before I left to go to my vault, as they filled their money pouches with the coins. I stood in front of my vault with my key and did my chant to release my staff, while I was chanting I didn't noticed that I was drawing others to me, as my circle appeared and my key turned into a staff. After I finished my chant I placed my staff in the indentation and pushed a little of my power to make the door open to reveal my own mountains of coins. I put some coins into my pouch and then filled another pouch with coins before walking back out the door. I went to the door a grabbed my staff, shutting the door, when the door closed and I turned the staff back into a key and put it back around my neck I came face to face with the others.

"Should we get going?" I asked them after a few seconds of them looking at me. "And this I want to give to you too dear Lords of Pranks. It's for your joke shop." I told the twins as I handed them the second pouch I filled. They accepted the money with a smile knowing that their minds already were turning and thinking about new pranks and how to upgrade old ones

'Who and what is she?'They all wondered. But Eriol had a feeling that he might know if he could access more of Clow Reed's memory.

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked them as we left the bank.

"Let's get you your wands at Ollivander's." Harry suggested and the others agreed and off they went.

"I have a question for Mr. Ollivander. Can I go in first by myself please?" I asked Harry, in which he nodded his head with a curious look in his green eyes. I went in the shop when the door closed I called out for him. "William," I called out calmly.

From around the corner came an old man with white hair and silver eyes with a wand box in his hand. "Only one person knows that name." He mumbled to himself quietly but still loud enough for me to hear clearly. "Ah, Princess....I mean Jean what can I do for you." William asked me though I suspect he already knows.

"Do you still have the two wands you made with my feathers and the one make out of my hair as well as the three others that I asked you to make with the scales and the fang I gave you?"

"Of course I do. Has the time come already? And are they here to receive the wands" To that I just nodded my head.

"Did you make one of my feather wands out of cherry wood? And the other made out of sycamore?" It was his turn to nod his head.

"Good, now since I already have a wand I will let the others come in. You will know who the two wands go to as soon as they come in." I told him while turning my staff into a wand and placed it in my pocket as I headed to the door to walk out of the shop.

"How about Sakura, Yugi and Syaoran go in first then Tomoyo, Eriol, Ryou and Seto." I suggested to them when I went back outside. They nodded their heads in agreement and the first group went in.

Normal POV

"Mr. Ollivander, are you there?" Sakura called out when she didn't see anyone around.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" Mr. Ollivander asked them after he popped from around the corner where the shelves covered with wand boxes.

"We are here to get our wands." Yugi told him.

"Let's see here, who will go first?" Sakura stepped up "Okay, ladies first." He summoned his tape measure, it went to work measuring everything that it could from head to toe including her height, while the wand maker looked for wands to try. 'I wonder if the two that the Princess wanted the wand made for is in front of my desk now.' He thought as he was pulling out one of the two wands. "Let's try this one first," he took out a cherry wood wand from a pink box with a golden Ankh symbol in the center with a golden Udjat eye symbol over it. "This is an 11¾" cherry wood with an angle wing feather core." As soon as he gave the wand to her it shot out a pink form of an angel-like thing seconds later it disappeared and she had the eye of Horus glowing on her forehead and she saw herself in between of two boys, on her left was a boy with spiky black, red hair with blond bangs and a crown and on her right was a boy with messy brown hair, but she couldn't see their faces, facing two great evils one was a big ugly monster with four horns, two on each side of his head where ears should be and two by his chin where the joint that connects the jaw to the head was as well as red and orange eyes. And the other looked like a bald man with no nose and red eyes. When she came back to reality she noticed the wand maker had seen the pink form and was smiling knowing that the time has come for the wands to have a new home and be used. "12 sickles please." Sakura put the required coins on the desk and stepped aside for the others to get their wands.

Syaroan went next when he stepped up Ollivander, after the tape measured Syaroan the same way it did to Sakura, it took a longer for him to find the right one. After several tries he found a wand that was perfect for him. When he tried a 12¾" Egyptian oak with an angel and unicorn hair core the wand shot out green sparkles before it too disappeared, and he also had the eye of Horus glowing on his forehead and he saw the same thing as Sakura did but he was to the right of the faceless girl with short brown hair and a golden headband, when he came back he saw that the wand maker smiled and was saying "12 sickles please."

After paying Syaroan stepped back and let Yugi get his wand next. 'I think the other wand goes to this one. Well there's only one way to find out.' Ollivander thought as he went to get the other wand box with the same golden symbols that the first one had, but the box was red, that housed another wand with an angel's wing feather, while the tape measured Yugi as it did the other two. "We will try this one first." He hands the 12¾" sycamore wand with an angel wing feather core to Yugi as soon as holds it a figure just like the one that appeared when Sakura touched hers and just like hers it disappeared and the eye of Horus glowed on his forehead and he had the same vision as the others had but he was on the left the faceless girl with short brown hair and a golden headband. When he came back he saw that the wand maker smiled and was saying "12 sickles please." After paying they left so the others could get their wands when they went outside the other 4 went in to get their wands.

It was now Tomoyo's, Eriol's, Ryou's and Seto's turn to get their wands.

"So who is first?" Mr. Ollivander said as he came from around the corner. Ryou stepped up with a little help from his yami Bakura. He set the tape measure to work as he did with the first group, as he went to get a wand to try.

After several rejected wands, one had finally accepted Ryou a 12" English oak with Thestral hair core. As soon as he touched the wand a gray figure that looked like Bakura's ka monster Diabound came out of the wand bowing before it disappeared and the eye of Horus was glowing on his forehead. He found himself lost in the same vision the first group had except he saw that on his left was a faceless girl with a white headdress held in place with a golden head ornament that looks like a bird with its wings framing her face. When he came back it was to hear Mr. Ollivander repeat "12 sickles please." He paid and stepped back.

"Who's next?" The wand maker asked as Eriol stepped up. The tape measure was doing its thing while he was looking for a wand to try. After several tries and just as many failures the right one was found a 13¾" ash with a dragon heartstring core.

As soon as the wand was handed to Eriol blue sparkles came out of his wand and the eye of Horus glowed on his forehead and he became lost in the same vision as everyone before except he was standing behind a girl and had a faceless guy standing on either side of him. One of the guys had a tall blue hat and the other one had shoulder length black hair. He came back just in time to hear the wand maker say "12 sickles please." After putting the money on the desk he stepped back as the wand maker asked for the next person.

Tomoyo was the next to step up. The tape measure did its thing as the wand maker searched for the right wand. After a few tries the wand maker handed her a wand, with a very nervous look on his face. The wand was 12¾" ash with a golden dragon scale core. As soon as she held the wand in her hand a gold phoenix flow out of her wand and the eye of Horus glowed on her forehead while she was lost in the same vision as the others except she was in between two guys the one on her left had shoulder length black hair and the one on her right had long messy white hair. When she came back she heard Mr. Ollivander ask for 12 sickles, after giving him the money she stepped back so Seto could get his wand.

When Seto stepped up, with his usually bored expression as the tape measure got to work as it did with the others, the wand maker searched for the right wand for the emotionless CEO. It took more tries than the others but the right wand was found at last. The wand maker handed him a 13¾" hickory wand with a blue gargoyle fang. As soon as the wand entered his hand a blue human-like gargoyle came out of his wand seconds before it disappeared and the eye of Horus glowed on his forehead he was lost in the same vision the others had except in between a girl in a white cloak and blonde hair on his left and a guy with a white cloth covering his head on his right. He came back with the wand maker saying "12 sickles please." As they turned away to walk out of the shop's door they heard the wand maker ask if one of them could send Harry in.

When Harry went inside the store he saw that Mr. Ollivander was nowhere to be seen. "Mr. Ollivander you wanted to see me?" He called out, the wand maker came from around the corner with a wand box in his hand with the same Egyptian symbols as Sakura's, Yugi's, Seto's and Tomoyo's. "Harry I want you to try this wand." He did as he was told and as soon as he held the wand in his hand a long red dragon came out of it only to disappear seconds later like the others and the eye of Horus glowed on his forehead. The world faded away and he became lost in the vision as it did for the others, except he was in between two faceless figures on his left was a guy with a white cloth covering his head and on his right was a girl with a white headdress held in place with a golden head ornament that looks like a bird with its wings framing her face. When he came back it was to the wand maker saying "I knew it when the others got theirs I knew this one belonged to you. Your new wand is 12 ¾" mahogany wood with a red dragon scale core. 12 sickles please, Mr. Potter." He placed the money on the counter and left.

TBC

timeandspacedragon

Sorry for the long wait I hope just over 4000 words makes up for it. Please rate and review and feed the hungry author. One more thing a cookie to anyone who can tell me where Jean got the fang and the two dragon scales from.


	7. Two becomes One

Trouble at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N Sorry for the long wait here is chapter 7 enjoy. And one more thing nobody won the cookie. Here's the answer. Jean got the golden scale from the Winged Dragon of Ra, red scale from Slifer the Sky Dragon and the fang was from Obelisk the Tormenter all three from Yugioh.

-------- Location-------

POV

_Speaking Japanese_

**Speaking Ancient Egyptian**

Speaking Chinese

'Thinking or talking to yamis through mind link'

Chapter 7 Two Becomes One

As the second group went inside to get their wands Jean left to go back to the Leaky Cauldron to see if she could get a better picture of the future, she had a very bad feeling it had to do with Voldermort and Zork.

When the others left Ollivander's they went to their next stop Potage's Cauldron Shop. After they got their cauldrons they headed to get their books at Flourish & Blotts and had their books shrunken so they could fit them in their cauldrons, before heading to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions for their school robes. When their robes were done they had them shrunken too, before heading to get some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

When they were having ice cream they were interrupted by the other Weasleys and Miss Granger spotted them.

"What are doing here? We were all supposed to come together so you would be safe." Mrs. Weasley told Harry sweetly.

"We are fine. There is nothing to worry about we are almost done and I am perfectly safe." Harry told her as his group finished their ice cream. He knew that she was sent by the Headmaster to keep an eye on him. It would to the old coot no good if his pawn started thinking on his own.

"Okay let's finish up our shopping it's almost time to go back." He said to which the other's nodded and headed to get their animals.

The next stop was at the Eeylops Owl Emporium. While everyone was looking around for their animals Harry went to get some treats for Hedwig. After he bought the treats he went looking for the others. He found all but Seto and Eriol outside and Syaoran had Sakura in his arms. When he went back in he found them both by the owl cages. Seto found a female white and ice blue barn owl with ice blue eyes he named Kisara. And Eriol found a male brown laughing owl with brown eyes he named Moon. After telling the assistant that was passing by that they wanted these owls and paying for them and the care items for their owls, they all went to their last stop Magical Menagerie.

When they got to the store Seto, Eriol and Harry decided to wait outside for the others to get their animals.

Inside the store Sakura and Syaoran looked around together hand in hand the drawn into the phoenix section and when they noticed a pair of phoenix they instantly knew these were theirs. One was a female that was pink with green on her feather tips and green eyes. The other was a male that was green with pink tips and amber eyes. The sign on the cages said that the pink one was a sun phoenix and the green one was an earth phoenix. When they opened the cages they were stopped.

"I wouldn't open that those birds are mean and will bite you like they did to everyone else. So keep it closed please." One of the assistants said. Her words went unheard by the couple, they opened the cages and to the surprise of the assistant the birds flew out on the cage. The pink one landed on Syaoran's offered arm and the green one landed on Sakura's offered arm.

"How much are they? Can we what we need to take care of them?" Sakura said sweetly when they got to the counter.

"10 galleons each and it's a total of 12 galleons each with the care items," the shocked assistant sent another to get the care items they would need, after paying they went outside.

As Sakura and Syaoran were looking around Tomoyo spent her time following and filming, with the camera the Jean gave her that behind everyone's back, with stars in her eyes. When her favourite subjects left she became drawn to a white phoenix with violet eyes. The sign on the cage said it was a light phoenix and male. That called to her and she knew this one was for her. She opened the cage and the bird flew out and landed on her offered arm. "Do you want to come with me?" Tomoyo asked sweetly, her answer came when he nodded his head and cooed. When she went to the counter to pay she saw the same girl that was there when Sakura and Syaoran paid for their birds with the same jaw dropping expression as before. It was unheard of to sell 3 phoenixes on the same day let alone to three people in the same group.

"How much and can I what I need to take care of him?" Tomoyo asked sweetly.

"12 galleons with the care items." The shocked assistant told her sending the other back to get the care items the girl will need, after paying she went outside.

As Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo were looking for their phoenixes, Yugi and Ryou decided to look together they seemed to be drawn to the eagle section. When they arrived to that section Yugi was drawn to what looked like a white-tailed eagle. But it had black and amethyst feathers on its body and had a blonde tail. The sign called it a king's eagle and said it was a male. He looked right at the bird and knew that he had found his partner. He opened the cage and the bird flew out and landed on his offered arm.

When Yugi was drawn to the king's eagle Ryou was drawn to a golden eagle. The sigh said that it was a female. When Ryou opened the cage the bird flew out and she landed on his offered arm. She didn't want to hurt him with her talons so she made a falconer's glove appear on the arm she was on. Both Yugi and Ryou went to the front to pay for their birds and went outside.

When everyone seemed to be drawn to birds Malik was different, he was drawn to the cat section. He went towards one cage that seemed to be pulling on his more. It was a cage of cats and kittens from Egypt. The one that caught his eye was a smoky coloured Egyptian Mau kitten. He asked one of the assistants that was walking around if they could open the cage so he can have that Mau he had his eye on.

"Sure hun," she opened the cage,"which one do you want." He pointed to the one he wanted and she got it out for him. "She's a cutie alright. Here you go." She said as she gave the kitten to him.

"Need some food and stuff for her too."

"Okay, go to the front and I will get what you need to take care of her." She said as she left to get the stuff and he headed to the front to pay for everything. When everything was paid for he went outside and found the others.

When the group was on their way back to the Leaky Caldron they were deciding on names for their feathered and furry friends. And these are the names they picked: Kisara for Seto, Moon for Eriol, Xiao Lang (little wolf and Syaoran's name in Chinese) for Sakura, Ying (I think that is Sakura's name in Chinese but please let me know) for Syaoran, Yoake (dawn in Japanese) for Tomoyo, Horus for Yugi, Ma'at for Ryou and Bastet for Malik.

------Leaky Caldron--------

Jean's POV

When everyone was getting their stuff I went back to the Leaky Caldron to meditate. I got to my room I had set up before the others first came and sat in the middle of the floor. I closed my eyes, cleared my mind and when I was ready the vision came to me.

Vision

I was in a corridor when I heard voices so I went to the sound. When I got there I could see a bald headed man with red eyes and a dark thing that had a bit of a form. The form had four horns on what looked a bit like a head and I didn't like it one little bit. I knew the dark thing was Zork and it looked like he and Voldermort had made a deal. This can't be good. Then I saw it Zork was going closer to the once human who opened his arms wide letting Zork in.

Voldermort grew a bit bigger and if it was possible uglier too. He had Zork's horns, teeth and snake like tail. It was NOT a pretty picture.

Vision over

I snapped out of it and went downstairs to sit down at the table. I knew I had to calm my racing heart. My vision did not bode well for the holders.

"Can I get you anything?" Tom asked surprising me out of my thoughts of my vision.

"Camomile tea, please." I told him and he went off to get it.

"Thank you." I said when he arrived with it a short time later.

I held the cup in my hands and just stared at the tea lost in thought once more. And that was how the holders found me. After asking the boys to take their things too, the girls came to me and asked me what was wrong surprising me again. "I need to figure something out and when the time comes everyone it involves will be told I promise." With that I got up and went back to my room forgetting about the tea that I hadn't taken a sip yet. I knew that it will be busy tomorrow since with will be September 1st and time to catch the Hogwarts Express.

TBC

Please rate and review

timeandspacedragon


	8. Help poll

I need help in deciding where to put Tomoyo, Seto, Eriol and Malik.

I don't know who to put where.

Sakura, Syaoran, Ryou and Yugi are in Gryffindor.

You have four choices each. The poll is on my profile page.


End file.
